Return to The Pride Lands
by Pearl27
Summary: Sora and the gang return to the Pride Lands meeting old and new friends and new enemies. The gang will learn the importance of 'We are One' and Sora and Kairi will know that 'Love will find a way'
1. Chapter 1

Return to the Pride Lands

Sora and the group landed in the Pride Lands; it had a great improvement from when Sora, Donald and Goofy were there. The savannah was a perfect lush and serene paradise. The sun was shining brightly down on the grasslands giving off a warm nice light.

"So this is the Pride Lands." said Kairi smiling "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it's different from when we here." said Sora

"Wait a minute, Sora and Kairi." Riku started "What happened to you guys?"

"You're the same too Riku."

Sora, Riku and Kairi turned to teenaged lions; Sora had a brown coat with brown spiky hair on his head covering his back and wore his crown necklace around his neck, Kairi had a tan coat with red hair at the tip of her tail and wore her lucky charm around her neck and Riku had a white coat with silver hair on his head and covering his back.

"Wow, this is cool."

"Yeah; but where are Donald and Goofy."

"We're coming." said Goofy in his turtle form followed by Donald as his tropical bird form.

"I wonder how Simba and everyone are doing."

"There's Pride Rock." Sora pointed to it in the distance "So let's go."

Everyone agreed and set off running through the grasslands.

"Guys, look!"

"What's wrong Donald?" asked Riku

"Fire!" Donald pointed to black smoke rising in the distance

"Oh no, what should we do Sora?"

"We have to tell Simba and the others."

The group picked up some speed as they rushed to Pride Rock. Meanwhile; a young lioness was running from the fire trying to find higher ground. She coughed as the air was hazardous. As Sora and the group reached Pride Rock, the lionesses were moving quickly.

"It looks like they noticed too."

"Sora!" It was Nala

"Nala! There's a fire."

"Yes, I know. We need your help; our daughter Kiara is out there for her first hunt."

"Don't worry, we'll find here." said Kairi

"These are my friends Riku and Kairi. Guys, this is Nala."

"Nice to meet you."

Nala nodded "All right; let's get going."

They split up in different directions. Sora went towards the blazing area; he ran as fast as he can. The animals left the area in hurry to escape to safer areas. Soon, Sora entered into the thick coating of smoke. He started shouting "Kiara! Where are you? Kiara!" He continued running but the fire started to grow in an alarming rate. He decided to climb some nearby rocks. As he did this successfully, he saw a lioness that passed out.

"That must be Kiara."

As he approached her, he saw a shadow of an adult lion coming out. He had a dark brown coat and a black mane. He looked at Sora suspiciously and growled at him. Sora just angrily looked at him but he knew that he didn't have time to deal with this stranger. Sora started to lift Kiara but the lion got her onto his back.

"Okay; I don't know if I can trust you or not but we have to get to the Pride lands."

The lion nodded to him, Sora nodded "Follow me."

The two males jumped from the rocks and ran across the fiery plain; they avoid the falling trees and jumped into a river. Kiara fell off the strange lion's back in the process and sank into the water. Sora pulled her up and put her on the other lion's back. They swam to the shore, at the time Donald was flying when he spotted Sora and the others.

"I have to tell the others." Donald flew off at high speed.

The mysterious lion put Kiara down; she started coughing, breathing and slowly regained conscious.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

"He's right; you're back in the Pride Lands."

"The Pride Lands?" she was in shock then she got mad "No! Why did you two bring me here? Who do you two think you are?"

They were both in shock

"I think we are the ones who just saved your life."

"Look, I had everything under control."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move downwind." Kiara started walking but the male lion blocked her path twice with a small smile. Kiara glared at him, Sora just watched in confusion. The male lion kept blocking Kiara's path forcing Kiara in a position as if ready to pounce

"What are you doing?" he asked

Kiara looked at him carefully as if she remembered something familiar.

"...Kovu?"

He smiled, she smiled back

"You know him?" asked Sora

Then suddenly,

"Kiara! Sora!"

Sora recognized that voice in a second "Simba!"

Simba jumped and roared at Kovu making him back off. Nala, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy came from behind.

"Are you okay Sora?"

"Yeah; I'm okay."

"Kiara; you're all right." Nala nuzzled her daughter

"Father, how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you. No more hunting for you not ever."

"But I was doing just find! Even before this boy and Kovu-"

"Kovu?"

Simba and Kovu roared at each other; Simba kept glaring at him.

"Who is this guy?" asked Riku

"I don't know but he helped me save Kiara."

"Hey you there!" all attention was drawn to Rafiki "How dare you help the King's friend save his daughter?"

"You saved her? Why?"

"I humbly ask to join your pride."

"No! You were banished along with the Outsiders."

"I left the Outsiders. I'm a rogue; judge me now for who I am or am I to be blamed for a crime that I didn't commit?"

Simba growled in anger but he thought it over carefully.

"Simba, you owe him your daughter's life."

"Nala's right your majesty." said Kairi "You are in his debt and you should pay him back. At least give him a chance."

Simba thought over Kairi's suggestion knowing that she was right and it was his father's law. Everyone waited in silence.

"Very well, for now I will reserve judgment; we'll see who you really are."

Kovu agreed with a smile.

"There is something about him that I don't trust." said Donald

"I know but let's watch him for a while then we'll see who he really is." said Riku

"Sora, you and your friends are welcome to stay at Pride Rock."

"Thanks Simba. This is Riku and Kairi. This is Simba, the King of the Pride Lands."

Riku and Kairi bowed in respect.

"It's nice to meet you."

Simba nodded smiling "Let's go home."

Everyone made their way to Pride Rock. By nightfall, everyone returned back to Pride Rock and went to the den for a rest. Simba noticed Kovu deciding to in but he wouldn't allow it. Simba didn't trust Kovu; as he went in front of Kovu with a scary glare and growl, there were no need for words as Simba's face said it all. His face said 'Stay out!' Simba went inside; Kovu said nothing but rest beside a rock. Sora and Kiara went to Kovu

"Kovu, thanks for the help." with that Sora went inside

"Yes, thanks for saving me today."

"What kind of hunter are you anyway princess? You almost got yourself killed out there."

Kiara took some offense to that "What?"

"You wouldn't last three days on your own."

"Oh and I suppose you could teach me."

"Yeah."

"Kiara!" called out Simba

"Coming!" she turned to Kovu with a determined smile "All right, impress me. We'll start at dawn."

Kovu chuckled "I look forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the sun rose to the sky letting its' beams shinnied on Pride Rock. Simba came out stretching then he was followed by Sora.

"Morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning. There is something I have to tell you about Kovu."

"What is it?" They went to the watering hole for a drink

"You see, Kovu comes from Scar's followers led by Zira."

"Scar's followers?"

"Yes, Zira said that Kovu was chosen by Scar to be king. But, I banished them to the Outlands."

"I guess she and the others were upset about what happened to Scar."

They reached the watering hole and started drinking unaware that they were watched. Kovu hid in the grass growling as his claws scratched the ground ready to pounce even if he had a disadvantage in numbers. Then suddenly;

"Good morning." Kiara popped right in front of him "I'm ready for my first lesson, I surprised you huh?"

Kovu looked and neither Simba nor Sora was there; he was surprised.

"Come on, let's go."

Kovu followed growling slightly.

Sora and Simba had a walk through the savannah as the animals were grazing.

"You know; we are a part of each other."

"What do you mean?"

Simba: As you go through life you'll see

There is no much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know, things don't always go

The way we plan. But you see every day,

We will never turn away, when your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are, we are one.

Sora: But if there is so much I must be

Can I still just be me?

The way I am.

I can trust in my own heart

And I part of one big plan?

They felt the breeze through their manes

Simba: Even though who are gone

They're with us as we go on

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside, we are one.

They raced each other through the savannah.

Simba: We are on

You and I

Sora: We are like the earth and sky

Simba: One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when we see

We are one

"I think I understand."

"Don't worry; you'll understand fully one day. Anyway, I need you to keep an eye on Kovu."

"Got it."

They went their separate ways. Meanwhile, Kovu was lying on the lying ground; he heard hard breathing and sighed

"Three, two, one."

"Gothca!" Kiara pounced but Kovu ducked and she fell on her back

"You can hear me huh?"

"Only a lot, you're still breathing too hard. Relax; feel the earth under your claws so that it doesn't shift and make noise."

Kiara listened and relaxed letting her claws scratch the dirt then they heard a sound coming from the hill.

"Shh, watch the master and learn."

Kovu crept up slowly then roared and pounced, however he pounced on a screaming bird and meerkat.

"Don't eat us!"

"Donald, Timon what's wrong?" asked Kairi coming along followed by Riku

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on? I heard screaming." said Sora as he came up

"Timon, what are doing here?" asked Kiara

"Kiara, Sora, thank goodness! Don't worry we're not following you, this happened to be the best smor-gas-bord in the Pride Lands, bugs everywhere! But you don't call for a reservation and…."

It was inhabited by a flock of small birds feasting on the bugs.

"By the way Sora, thanks for saving me yesterday."

"You're welcome."

Pumbaa and Goofy were chasing away the birds back and forth but they came back anyway. They were quickly tired out

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too; I gotta lose some pounds." Pumbaa got an idea "Maybe Sora, his friends and he can help."

"Oh sure, let these guys and the outsiders…" then he formed an idea "Hey; I have an idea; what if they help?"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed while Sora, Kiara and Kairi giggled

"Okay; guys lend us your voices." They didn't understand "You know…." Timon showed them growling "You know roar! Work with me!"

"Like this." Kiara let out a loud roar that scared the birds away

"I see." Sora let out a roar that was quite good

"Yeah that's it!" Timon got onto Pumbaa as they, Donald and Goofy were chasing them "Do it again!"

Riku, Kairi and Kovu roared and sent the flock flying away. Everyone was now chasing them

"I don't get it; what's the point of this training?" asked Kovu

"What training? This is just for fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah; we're just having fun."

"That's right kid; fun." Timon was laughing "Yeehaw!"

"Yeehaw…" started Kovu then a smile came to his face "Yeehaw!"

They were all laughing as they chased after the birds but then they came to a stop as a herd of rhinos were in front of them. That's where the birds went for protection.

"Uh-oh."

The rhinos snorted. That's when they screamed and ran for it as the rhinos were in hot pursuit. The rhinos angrily followed their trail but they didn't notice that they hid in a crack in the world. After the rhinos were gone; everyone was laughing.

"That was so much fun!"

"What a blast!"

"Oh, sorry."

They continued laughing

"You're okay kid, you're okay." said Timon as he was on Kovu's head.

"Okay; let's try to get out now."

Donald went outside first then Goofy and Pumbaa but they stuck. Riku pushed them hard until they were finally free. Kiara and Kovu and Sora and Kairi came so close that they almost kissed. They were quite embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Kiara and Kovu and Sora and Kairi looking at the starry skies making out all kinds of shapes and sizes made by the connected stars

"Look, that looks like a flower." said Kairi

"Yeah, and that one looks like a big tree."

"You're right, look, that one looks like a baby rabbit. Do you see the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah; hey look, that one looks like two lions killing themselves for a scrap of meat." said Kovu then he laughed"I've never done this before."

"My father and I used to do this all the time. He said all the great kings of the past live up there."

"…Do you guys think Scar is up there?"asked Kovu He got up feeling a bit sad "He wasn't my father but he was still part of me."

"I see."

"My father said there was darkness inside Scar that he couldn't escape."

"It's true and he ended up being swallowed by the darkness."

"Maybe there's a darkness inside me too."

Kiara comforted Kovu, Sora started to think that Kovu wasn't a threat.

"What are you thinking Sora?" asked Kairi

"Nothing."

A distance away, on top of a hill was Simba looking at the sky

"Father… I am lost. Kovu is one of them…. Scar's heir. How can I trust him?"

"Simba." Nala came up followed by Riku

"Nala told me about Kovu and she figured that you would be here."

"I was seeking counsel with the great kings."

"Did they help?"

"…. Silent as stars. My father would never…"

"Oh my, Simba. You want so much to walk the path expected of you; Sora and the others are walking their path with no problem and perhaps Kovu does not want to his path."

"How did you know?"

"I can see them down there just as easily as you can."

"Kovu isn't as bad as you think he is; just get to know him and see."

With that Nala and Riku left, Simba sat down to think about it and he shortly left.

Kovu got up for some reason

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kovu…"

"If there's anything wrong Kovu, you can tell us."

"It's just that my whole life, I've been trained to…. It's nothing. I got to go."

"Kovu, wait…"

Kovu stopped to look at their concerned faces and then continued to leave until,

"And where are you going?"

"…Nowhere."

"Ha! That's what you think!" said Rafiki

He disappeared into the grass

"Who was that?"

"Friend of the family."

The next thing, Rafiki was on Kovu's back relaxing.

"Come on, you follow old Rafiki. He knows the way."

"The way to where?" asked Sora

"You follow, you see!" Rafiki swing from a vine "Hurry now!"

"Let's go Sora."

"Kovu come on."

The four lions followed him around the corner to an oasis with a waterfall

"Where's he taking us?"

"To a special place in your hearts called Upendi."

Kovu and Kiara and Sora and Kairi found themselves on leaf boats.

Rafiki: There's a place where the crazy moon

Where the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom

Will carry you away

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines

And the rhino rumba in a conga line

All the pink flamingoes are intertwine

As the stars come out to play

Rafiki and Chorus: Oh, in Upendi!

Rafiki: Where the passion fruits grow sweet

And it's so divine,

That you'll lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi,

Without a worry or a care,

It just takes two to make it through

Your heart will lead you there

"Where is it?" asked Kiara and Kairi

"No place you don't take with you."

They laughed then all four fell off the boats and into a pond

Rafiki: You better watch your step as the path is steep

Better hold your breath as the water's deep

It's a long way down off of Lover's Leap

But falling's half the fun!

They fell back to their boats laughing

Rafiki and Chorus: In Upendi

Where the passion fruit grows sweet

Sora and Kairi were feeding each other passion fruit, Kovu swallowed a bunch and was starting to choke but Kiara cured it with a kiss

And it's so divine,

That you'll lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi,

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two to make it through

Your heart will lead you there

Rafiki and the animals were in a conga line

Rafiki: You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro

But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Oh, underneath the sun

"Upendi, it means love doesn't it?" asked Kiara

"Welcome to Upendi!"

Rafiki and Chorus: In Upendi!

The animals in their twos were in a conga line getting their passion fruits and jumping into the river

Rafiki: Where the passion fruits grow sweet

And it's so divine,

That you'll lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

The four lions also decided to join in, receiving their passion fruit and jumping into the river

In Upendi,

Without a worry or a care,

It just takes two to make it through

Your heart,

Will take you there

Everyone had pink leaf parachutes as they floated down gently together enjoying the moment. The four lions made their way back to Pride Rock while singing Upendi.

"That was so much fun."

"Yeah; goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Sora, Kairi."

"Goodnight."

Kovu and Kiara nuzzled each other

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kiara made her to the den while Kovu went back to his spot to sleep. After Kiara was gone Simba came up thinking he can trust Kovu.

"Say, it's kind of cold tonight. Come on in."

Kovu accepted his offer and they made their way in. At a distance from Pride Rock,

"Get him! What are you waiting for Kovu? Get him!"

They already went inside. The lioness snarled and went back to another lioness who roared angrily at the report

"You're sure Vitani?"

"Affirmative; I saw it with my own eyes."

"No. Kovu cannot betray us!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kovu came outside taking a breath of fresh air. He wondered what he was going to say to Kiara.

"I have to tell her. Kiara…. Zira had a plot and I was part of it but I don't want to be. It's because I love you." He gave a heavy sigh "She's never going to believe me but I have to try."

He saw Kiara coming outside

"Kiara, I need to talk to you."

"Kiara," Simba came up "I don't want you talking with him…. I want to talk with him."

Kiara was happy as she watched the two of them go.

"Morning Kiara; where are Kovu and Simba?" asked Sora

"They went out for a walk and to talk."

Sora smiled at this "That's great." Kiara nodded

Simba and Kovu came into the burnt grasslands after that massive fire discussing about Scar

"Scar couldn't let go of his hate, the darkness inside him and in the end, it destroyed him."

"….I never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer."

Simba looked at the surroundings"Fire is a killer, but sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before." His paw brushed away the earth to reveal a small plant sprouting "If given the chance."

Suddenly, they heard evil chuckling, next thing they were surrounded by a menacing pride of lions.

"Why Simba,"

"Zira!"

"What are you doing here and so alone?" She chuckled "Well done Kovu, just liked we planned."

Simba turned angry "You!"

"No, I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Attack!"

They all started leaping onto Simba, digging their claws into him and biting him. Kovu tried to stop them but he was pushed aside, Simba managed to escape by falling unto lower ground.

"Yes! We've got him now!"

Simba decided to run for it with Zira and the others behind him.

"Remember your training; as a unit!"

Simba stopped at a pile of logs blocking the river; he had no choice but to climb in order to get to safety. Zira and the others could not follow him as it was too risky. Kovu watched helplessly as Simba climbed

"Get him Kovu, get him! Do it now!"

Instead, Kovu tried to figure out a way to save Simba.

"I'll do it, for your Mother!" said the male lion as he climbed up the logs "Mother, are you watching? I'm doing it for you… and I'm doing it for me." He grabbed Simba's hind paw "This is my moment of glory!" But, the log supporting his hind legs gave way and he fell.

"No! Nuka!"

As Simba managed to finally escape, the logs fell on top of Nuka trapping his body in between. Kovu tried digging his way through the logs to be pushed by Zira who tried desperately to retrieve her son. She found coughing slightly

"…Nuka." Zira looked with sadness in her eyes

"I'm sorry Mother. I-I tried."

She shushed him as she put her paw gently on his face. He gave his last breath and died. Zira weep softly as well as Vitani. Meanwhile, Simba returned to the Pride Lands staggering due to his injuries.

"Father? Father!"

"Simba!"

They rushed to his aid; Kiara nuzzled her father as he panted out of exhaustion and pain

"Are you okay?" asked Sora

"You're injured." said Kairi

"Simba, what happened?" asked Timon

"….Kovu…ambush." He passed out

"No." Kiara was sad. She also wondered what happened to Kovu

"We better get him back to Pride Rock."

Sora and Riku lifted Simba onto Pumbaa's back while Timon supported his tail and they all made their back. Meanwhile; a small funeral took place at the gorge with the blocked up river.

"…Scar, watch over my poor sweet Nuka."

Kovu mourned as well since Nuka was his brother. Zira snarled as she looked at him

"You!" She scratched Kovu's face giving him a scar identical to Scar's

"What have you done?"

"I didn't mean to… It wasn't my fault…. I…I did nothing!"

"Exactly! And in doing so you betrayed your pride, betrayed Scar!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!"

"No…"

"You killed your own brother!"

"No!" shouted Kovu and he ran from them

"Just let him go! Simba has hurt me for the last time and now he has corrupted Kovu! Listen to me, Simba is injured and weak. Now is the chance to attack! We will take his entire kingdom by force!"

They all roared ferociously in agreement as Zira laughed and smiled an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

All the herds were assembled at Pride Rock as Simba recovered and told his story.

"Daddy, it can't be true."

"Hey, it's Kovu." said a lioness

"It's Kovu."

Kovu slowly approached Pride Rock. Kiara wanted to see him but Simba wouldn't her as he went to the peak of Pride Rock. Everyone was whispering about Kovu; why he was here and the scar on his face.

"Why have you come back?"

"Simba, I had nothing to do with-"

"You don't belong here!"

"Please; I ask your forgiveness."

"Father, please listen to him."

"Silence! When you first came here, you asked for judgment and I pass it now!"

Everyone waited.

"Exile!"

"No!" shouted Kiara

All the animals started drumming on the ground, the monkeys drummed on the logs. Kiara tried to stop them but the lionesses prevented her from doing so. Simba glared at him. The antelopes, zebras and snakes chased him out while the monkeys threw rocks at him until Kovu left Pride Rock. The birds pecked at him until he was far away from Pride Rock. He took one last glance at Pride Rock then left silently with a sad look on his. Rafiki looked from a distance and shook his head as things weren't going well.

Back at Pride Rock;

"Father, please reconsider!"

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on."

"No! That's not-"

"He used you to get to me!"

"No! He loves me for me!"

"Because you are my daughter; you will not leave Pride Rock, you will stay where I can keep an eye on you away from him."

"You don't know him!'

"I know that he is following in Scar's footsteps and I must follow in my father's."

"You will never be Mufasa!"

Simba was shocked at hearing that statement, Kiara left crying into the den.

"Kiara…." Kairi followed her and saw that she wasn't in the den.

There was an opening on the wall so she squeezed through and tried to follow her path. Night finally fell; Kairi kept wandering about the grass.

"Kairi." Sora came up to her "I've been for looking for you."

"I can't find Kiara anywhere and I haven't seen Kovu."

"Me too."

They started walking together; the moon was full and shining bright and the grasslands were so peaceful.

"Sora, I don't think Kovu has done anything wrong."

"Me neither; it's because Kovu is from Scar's followers and I think they're the ones who attacked Simba."

As they came up a hill they saw Kiara and Kovu together. They nodded to each other and hid themselves.

"Hey, look we are one." They looked at their reflection in the pond, it was like they became one person

Kiara started to realize what Simba told her when she was a cub

"Let's get out here; we'll run away together and start a pride all on our own."

Kiara smiled at the option "Kovu; we have to go back."

He was surprised "You're kidding; but we're finally together."

"Our place is with our pride. If we run away; they'll be divided forever."

Kovu gave it some thought then he agreed.

"We're with you two all the way." said Sora

"Thanks Sora, Kairi; look into the pond for a minute."

They all looked to see their reflection; Kovu and Kiara were one and Sora and Kairi became one as well.

"We are one… So that's what Simba meant."

"We're the same inside and out."

"All right then; let's go."

All four lions rushed off. Meanwhile; Zira and her group were making their way into the Pride Lands smiling through a river and getting wet and mud on themselves. The weather became rainy at Pride Rock

"When is Sora coming back? He's been out for a while."

"Donald's out looking for them so we have to wait."

"I can't believe we lost Kiara again; this is the eighth thousandth time!"

"We got to do something Timon."

Simba came in, shaking the water out of him

"What's going on?"

"Well… How can I say this?" Riku tried to get to the point

"I'm listening."

"You see; Kiara and Kairi are both gone but Sora went to look and he hasn't come back."

"Simba!" Donald flew in

"Donald; what's wrong?"

"Those outsiders are heading this way!"

"It's war now." said Riku

"Donald, find Kiara, Sora and Kairi. We have to assemble the lionesses, move now!"

The thunder roared, all the herds scattered to safety as both sides came up; on side was Zira's pride and on the other side was Simba's pride. Riku and Goofy stood ready as well as Timon and Pumbaa while they were mooning the other side.

"It's over Simba!" shouted Zira as she bared her fangs "I've dreamed of this for years!"

"She needs to find something nicer to do." said Goofy

"No kidding." said Timon

"This is your last chance Zira; go home."

"I am home." He grinned evilly "Attack!"

Everyone roared, both sides charged into each other and thus the war commenced.

What will be the outcome of this war?


	6. Chapter 6

The lionesses were clawing and biting each other showing no mercy. Sora, Kairi, Kovu, Kiara and Donald were making their way to the battlefield. They knew that they had to stop them for killing each. Riku was doing his best to fight alongside Nala while Timon, Pumbaa and Goofy were in hiding.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Pumbaa

"There's only one thing we can do."

"Goofy's right Pumbaa; when the going gets tough the tough get going, that's our motto."

"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata'."

"Stop living in the past; we need a new motto."

With that; they charged only to be scared off by the lionesses that chased them.

"Hang on fellas; I'm coming!"

Nala came face to face with Vitani

"Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?"

"Vitani!"

They started fighting with Nala pinning Vitani down, Riku fought against two lionesses making use of both the Keyblade and his claws. Timon and Pumbaa were cornered by five lionesses glaring at them and baring their fangs.

"Charge!" Goofy slammed into them and knocked them over.

"All right Goofy! Hooray!"

Zira was cackling as seven lionesses were pouncing on Simba.

"Simba… you're mine!"

The lionesses backed off as Zira came and slapped Simba. All lionesses stopped fighting to watch their leaders; Zira went from side to side as Simba anticipated her move. They went in a circle; everyone was on standby, then Zira and Simba stood on their hind legs with their claws ready to strike when Kovu and Kiara intercepted and stopped. Sora and Kairi appeared with their Keyblades to stop the war with Donald behind them.

"Kiara?" Simba was surprised as she frowned at him

"Kovu!" shouted Zira as he frowned at her "Move!"

"Stand aside!"

"Daddy; this has to stop."

"You're all going to kill each other." said Kairi

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!"

"You will never hurt Kiara or Simba, not while I'm here."

"And we won't let you have your way Zira." said Sora

"Stay out of this!"

"A wise king once told me 'we are one'. I didn't understand him then…. But now I do."

"I understand too." said Sora

"But they…"

"Them? Us! Look at them, they are us."

"You're all the same; what differences do you see?"

All the lionesses excluding Zira started to understand, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Timon and Pumbaa understood as well. The rain finally ceased and the sun came out through the clouds, Simba smiled proudly at his daughter as they nuzzled each other.

"Vitani, now!" ordered Zira

"No Mother! Kiara's right," she went to join the others "Enough."

The lionesses were surprised at this action.

"Well, if you won't fight, then you will die as well."

The lionesses were shocked at this and knew that enough is enough and so they went over to Simba's side leaving Zira alone.

"What? Get back here."

"Let it go Zira; it's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" Suddenly a black light emitted from her

Then there was rumbling like an earthquake everyone started to run when a stone wall raised leaving Sora and Kairi alone as everyone else was on the other side.

"It's okay; we'll fight together."

"Right!"

"This is for you, Scar!" Zira pounced

They both dodged; Zira went after Sora who kept her at bay when Kairi ambushed her and they fell off a cliff.

"Kairi!"

They slide down the rock and dug into the rock with their claws to prevent falling. Kairi was closer to a bit of higher ground while Zira was close to sudden death. Sora noticed that the river broke out rapidly due to the weakening of the logs' structure he had to hurry. Kairi climbed up and observed as Zira tried to climb but it was no good.

"Zira, give me your paw."

Zira slapped it away but it made it more difficult as she slid down

"Zira, come on. I'll help you."

Her claws were sliding down then she fell into the river. The river calmed down, al that was left were rocks and floating logs. Kairi gave a sigh.

"Kari." Sora let his paw

"Sora, I tried." She grabbed his paw and they climbed up.

Everyone awaited them since the wall disappeared.

"Sora, Kairi you're safe."

"But where's Zira?"

"…She couldn't let go and the darkness already took over her."

Kovu and Vitani let out a sigh, Kiara comforted him. Simba saw how much Kiara and Kovu loved each other.

"Kovu…. I was wrong; you belong here."

Kovu smiled his thanks.

"Let's go home; all of us."

Everyone went back to Pride Rock as the sun shone brightly. Everyone witnessed the ceremony of Kiara and Kovu, the new rulers blessed by Rafiki.

"I love moments like this." said Pumbaa

"Yeah, me too."

They started crying, Donald sidestepped to avoid their tears getting him wet. Goofy smiled getting a bit misty-eyed. Sora, Kairi and Riku were very happy, they all agreed that they learned an important lesson.

Everyone bowed as the rulers made their way to the peak; the animals cheered. Simba, Kovu, Kiara and Nala roared. The rest of the pride roared; Sora, Riku and Kairi roared to the best of their ability. The sun shone letting a sunbeam shine through the clouds and onto the ground.

"Well done, my son."

Simba smiled as he let the wind blow his mane. Rafiki nodded; the wind came to Sora and friends.

"Thank you."

They smiled as they enjoyed the wind.

"We are one."

The light allowed Sora, Riku and Kairi to seal the Keyhole and they bid everyone farewell as they continued their journey.

The End.

Thanks for reading and special thanks to those who made this story one of their favourites.


End file.
